Two human survivors
by ReDirect
Summary: This. Is. A. Summary. That's it. Nah, just kidding, you want a summary, eh? Well, this is a story I try to make, it'll contain a cliche-ish kind of naruto x rosario vampire crossover, but with sevral other changes, such as Tsukune not having his personality here, he's more of a stable extrovert, the type of temper politicians would have, if you want to know more, read the story.


**Shivers a little**

Damn, it's pretty cold here…

Oh…hello…I'M NOT COLD OK?!

So, you come here for…? Reading? Bah. No reading here, only doing what you like, or doing what do for feeling bored! Jk, you can read.

So, after some time, I've decided to write a fanfiction, my last ones were kinda…bad…but eh, dosen't matter, I'm having fun writing this.

That being said- **the light starts flickering**

Morţii mă-tii-n mormânt...pie'i aghiuță! Prinde-mă de puță! Da-ți-aș ochii-n mormânt, cu spirtu sfânt! Da-ți-aș ochii-n nas și-n mormânt...

(Translation : Your mother's dead realatives…die fucker! Catch my d**k! May I bring your eyes in the grave, with the holy spirt! May I bring your eyes in your nose and grave…)

Pff, a girl was asking me

"How are you?"

"I'm writing a fanfiction o.o"

"With?"  
"A keyboard"

"With who?"

"With me and myself"

"…what are you doing…?"

"I'm writing a fanfiction, didn't you understood?"

"Can I read it after you finish it?"

"Perhaps…"

"Perhaps? : )"

"Perhaps. ;) "

Ok, what's this fanfiction gonna be about? Hmm, kinda little cliché? Only a bit, but Tsukune…yeah, his personality is changed, why? Because I though it's gonna be unfair if Tsukune had absolutely no power or so…

The naruto character is going to have some naruto powers, the yokai will have their powers…

I mean yeah, tsukune in the anime is becoming a vampire, but…I feel like, as human, he needs a boost, and what are humans good at? Communication. Intrigue. Deception. And in the end, lying. So basiclly, tsukune is going to get a little more open, but not in a bad way, I mean, he's not going to manipulate other characters, hell, he wouldn't be able to manipulate everyone anyways, since Yukari is going to figure it out since she's by far the smartest character in the series, together with Moka.

Talking about Moka. Tsukune isn't going to be with Moka. Sorry…But I think since Tsukune is going to have a shit ton more guts, Moka would get annoyed, inner Moka, would get annoyed by his guts, hell, even wanting to kill him on rare occasions.

So, all of that said, I think it's time we start, too big of an introduction, I'll try in the future to remove the unnecessary parts, but ey, accept it, it was fun!

 **~Start~**

6:55…

…

6:56…

…

6:57…

…

6:58…

…

6:59…

…

7:00.

A loud hellish noise, brought in as a curse upon mankind for their insolence to not pay their debts to the Lannisters for saving them from the Flying Spaghetti Monster, they have contacted Harambe, and as Harambe wanted to make a comeback to humans, he has bestowed the curse of alarm clocks upon mankind, a curse that now humans have to suffer for their stupidity.

"Curse you…damn…curse…" With all Tsukune could muster up as strength, he closed the alarm clock, now, he had a tough choice, ether he'd get up, or, he'd play a dangerous move, a two sided sword move to close his eyes after closing the alarm.

"Just realized, have I said 'Curse you damn curse' ? " Am I becoming a retard? Thought Tsukune as he got out of the bed. He went to the bathroom to take his routinely poop, then washed his teeth, and all you could really do in a bathroom in the morning.

"Morning Tsukune~" As Tsukune went to the ground floor of the house, he was greeted by his mother, she had her eyes closed, a large smile on her face, and reaching her her arm on the ceiling, while staying in one leg.

"You seem more happy than normal, have you won at the lottery? Or have you got a raise in salary? If the latter, please take me more sweet cakes…" Tsukune said as he entered the kitchen.

"Uh-nuh! Guess what kid, from today, you're a highschool student!" His mother said, him nearly to drop the coffee mug on the ground while hearing it.

"I'm sorry? Oh no…don't tell me...am I having a brother soon enough?!" Tsukune said with a shocked face.

"Brother? I'll smash a brother on your sorry face right now kid! Humpf! No. You're going to highschool, that means, I'll be getting rid of your sorry ass!"

"How sad, by the way, jokes aside, didn't we got too far away with it…?"

"Kinda…"

"Sorry." Tsukune said as he placed the filled coffee mug on the table.

Tsukune sat down at the table to drink his coffee, when his mother responded "It's fine…afterall, I kinda get too far away with the jokes too.". His mother sat with him at the table to finish her coffee mug.

"By the way, highschool?" Tsukune asked.

"Yeah, there's this 'Yokai Academy' which apparently took you on, anyways, what kind of idiot names an academy yokai? That's ill luck! Jeez…" His mother commented on the highschool name, then gave the flyer to Tsukune to read.

"Mhm…I'll be staying there it looks like…they give me an uniform so that expense is out of the question…food and a room…seems like money will only be needed in case I want to take extra things such as more food or…idk, stuff? And they let me bring everything…including my computer it means…" Tsukune droped the flyer on the table and took another sip out of the coffee mug.

"Yeap! Seems strange…most highschools don't offer campus, however, this one apparently is in an isolated location, as it dosen't specify a city, it's close from here…probably…now. Where is the catch?! There surely has to be some sort of catch around here…Yokai? Pfff…maybe it's a highschool for monsters!" Tsukune started laughing out loud, soon followed by his mother.

"Say, Tsukune-san, if it's a highschool full of monsters, make sure to integrate! Who knows? Maybe they use you as target practice, or turn you in a monster."

"A vampire."

"Nah, you'd be dead." Giggle.

"Still, when do I leave?" Tsukune droped his now empty coffee mug and looked at his mother.

"Tomorrow morning at 8:00 AM, oh, right, I have made your luggage, so…go and have some fun while you still can, tomorrow, school is coming, winter is coming!" Tsukune's mom giggled as she got up to get something to eat.

"Do you eat?" His mother asked.

"Nah, I'm fine…" Tsukune answered.

"…Not even you can't belive yourself, we have some leftover curry from last night, I'll be heating it up."

"And I'll go and take my phone."

Later that morning, nothing really happened, Tsukune browsed a little bit on 9gag then left and entered on the internet, nothing really happened that morning other than the little joking Tsukune did with his mother about the highschool.

"Morning…yawn…" A sleepy girl came down stairs in the kitchen, he covered her mouth while yawing, and walked as if she were a zombie to the kitchen.

"What have I lost bro? Mom?" Tskune's sister stood in the doorway, leaning herself on door way.

"Ey sis, there's still some coffee left over, kinda like 3 or 4 cups…they are heated up, and no, you haven't lost much…only that I entered in highschool, and you not! Hah!" Tsukune looked at her with a devious smile on his face, however, his face went from 'What are you gonna do now?' to 'Wait, what?'

"Why aren't you mad or surprised?" Tsukune asked as he looked at her.

"…I actually am surprised, because now my counterattack will be on, I did entered on highschool too! Thanks mom."

Tsukune was pinned down now, he knew it his mother would betray me, but just as he was to resign, he remembered.

"Remember the bet we made 'Who first leaves the house, will give the winner 10000 yen?' " Tsukune looked at her, a winning smile on his face, now however, his sister did felt shocked, this was a direct hit into the weak spot, a weak spot she had hoped his brother would forget.

However, her face soon lit up after a minute, her plan wasn't the best, but she could try to squeeze something out of it.

"Yeah…of course I'll give you the money, afterall, now I am indebted to you, wouldn't it be unfair otherwise? However, when will I pay my debt, the question remains."

The terrain around them it felt like it was changing, the kitchen was no more, but only a rocky plateau, with spikes around it, the rocks were all purple, they stood face to face.

 **Theme : Loneliness from naruto, you could ether put the dubstep version or the normal version, I've played the dubstep version while writing this.**

"Kyoko…" Tsukune said as he stood on the right side of the rocks, the ground and atmosphere was purple, under the rock, were furious, stormy deep blue water, purple thunders could be heard on the background.

"Tsukune…" His sister answered, look at him from the left side of the rock, both in their eyes could be seen one thing, sadness, with sad eyes they looked at eachother.

"Why do we have to fight between ourselves, Kyoko? And these false eyes we have, this…false sadness in our eyes…" Tsukune said as waves crashed furiously on the rocks.

"…I do not know…Tsukune…"

As time passed, the area came back to normal, the purple rocks and atmosphere turned back to their normal kitchen, this happened as soon as they've lost eye contact, then their mother intervened.

"Damn you kids…you always fight, fighting over such small matters…" Their mother stood there in front of them, resting on a leg and a hand on her shoulder.

 **You can stop the theme now.**

 **Man of the world.**

"It's just that, we don't want to end up like father...being tricked like that…" Tsukune said while looking down on the table.

"Tsukune…I though we agreed…not to talk about that anymore…" Kyoko said while patting him on the shoulder.

"It's alright mom, even if we try to trick ourselves, we're still your children, and we're still brother and sister." Kyoko said this as she made a genuine smile on her face, no more acting, no more false emotions.

 **Stop song.**

"Dammit kids…Tsukune, you've got to go and take some fresh air, and luckly for you, I've got a quest for you! Reward is 1000 yen! Objective : Buy what's written on this list!" As soon as she finished what she said, she let the piece of paper on the table, then she looked at Kyoko, "And you girl, remember when you had to wash the clothes? Yeah, Quest for you too! Objective : Wash the clothes, Reward : 1000 yen! Now on you go kids! Otherwise you'll get half the reward !"

The sun started entering the kitchen as she finished what she had to say, Tsukune and Kyoko looked at her and said, "Alright!" however, Tsukune…

"First who finishes his task gets 500 more yen than the other at the reward."

"Agreed!" His mother said

 **Finish.**

 **Damn, it took me two days to finish this, partly because I'm lazy, and partly because I'm lazy again!**

 **Well, I've tried to show what sort of fanfic this is going to be and what's going to contain, I hope I'll reach atleast 10 chapters before I could take a break, I hope though I do not have to take a break, well, anyways, HERE LEAVES DAT BOIIIII**


End file.
